


Twosome 双人舞

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: Gaby和Illya的进展不太好，Napoleon觉得自己有义务帮把手。





	Twosome 双人舞

**Author's Note:**

> 仍然有部分梗来自BrokenIto

可能是因为气候过于炎热的缘故，Napoleon在意识到这不关他的事同时已经开了口：“我看不下去了。”  
“不关你的事。”Illya给了他一个别烦我的表情。  
Napoleon指向Gaby摔门而出的那扇门，刚刚震耳欲聋的关门声现在还在室内回荡。  
Illya看起来马上要掀桌子了。  
Napoleon端着那杯冰快融光的柠檬水，“你对Gaby不能这么强硬，Peril。”  
Illya瞪他。  
Napoleon张嘴，又闭上了，最终他再次开口：“我知道你想保护她，但你一直在惹她生气。”他指了指门。“现在可不时兴姑娘们躲在男人身后寻求庇护了。”  
“这次任务太危险。”Illya强调，双手抱在胸前。  
“之前几次你也这么说。”  
Illya看起来确实想掀桌子了。  
Napoleon愉快地观赏了一会儿Illya的怒气，“要帮把手吗？”  
“……不。”Illya拒绝，怀疑地盯着他。  
“我在这方面很有经验。”Napoleon好心提醒。  
“一夜情的经验，”Illya示意自己和Gaby的状态。“这不适用。”  
Napoleon想笑，“我向你保证，我也有相当程度的长期经验，和不同类型的女人。”  
Illya仍然一脸怀疑。  
“一点小建议，免费的。”Napoleon举起一根手指，“反驳前先听她说完。”  
Illya怀疑地皱眉。  
“试试看。”Napoleon晃着杯子里所剩无几的冰块。“对你没损失，不是吗？”他笑了笑。

*

Gaby等了几秒钟，意识到Illya没爆发出一段口音更重的反对时，她有点儿惊讶。  
当然Illya仍然双手抱胸，满脸都写着“我是不会同意的”，但仍等着Gaby继续。  
于是Gaby继续，一通辩解之后，她被Illya激发的怒气有所降低。Illya开始陈述为什么她在任务中需要保护，原因123，等他陈述完，Gaby的气也消得差不多了。  
“好吧。”她不情愿地说，“我迟早会赶上你们俩的。”  
“我相信这一天不会远。”Illya说，似乎松了口气。Gaby开始处理任务中的后勤细节，Illya回到沙发上继续保养他的枪。

*

“这是什么？”Napoleon接住了Illya抛过来的小盒子，盒子很小，重量也轻，他打开盒盖，里面是一对蓝色珐琅袖扣，还挺好看。“你买的？我有点受宠若惊。”他开着玩笑。  
“我可不打算欠你任何人情。”Illya一边给行李打包一边咕哝。  
“……我不记得你欠我什么，Peril，考虑到近期你没把敌人的脖子折断过。”Napoleon疑惑地说，检查了一下袖扣本身。“没装定位器？”  
“如果你想要。”Illya伸手试图要回袖扣。  
Napoleon迅速把盒子藏在了背后，“不。”他被逗乐了，“就让我留着这免费赠品吧。”

*

Gaby这回得扮演一个现代舞学员，好接近那个热爱看舞蹈表演的目标女性。对方刚新婚不久，显然派出Napoleon去色诱是不合适的。U.N.C.L.E.找了个老师给她进行一周特训，顺带Napoleon和Illya也被塞了点相关知识以免露陷。  
“如果你再矮点瘦点，我们就可以扮演舞蹈搭档了。”Gaby在把杆上保持住姿势，Illya双手虚扶在她腰侧，以防她平衡不稳。Napoleon在默记舞蹈知识，抬起眼皮看了他们一眼。  
“舞蹈演员对体型的要求很高。”Illya盯着她压腿。“我不合适。”  
“苏联女演员高个子也很多。”Gaby想了想。  
“但我不合适。”Illya解释，“演员的职业生涯很短暂。”  
“你们俩扮演舞蹈搭档，身高和体型是最大的问题。”Napoleon开口，“和Gaby相配的体型应该是那个舞蹈老师的男搭档，身高刚好。”那个男舞者比Napoleon矮半个头，瘦上一半。  
“我们本来在体型上就不搭配。”Illya难得赞同了这句话。  
Gaby撇嘴。“我还以为我这辈子都听不到你同意Solo了。”  
Illya翻了眼睛。

*

这次的目标女性颇为高挑美貌，一头浓密的黑发编进了很多小珍珠，盘成十分漂亮的发髻。  
“我觉得她不太可能喜欢我。”Napoleon在观察了一番后承认。  
Illya抓过望远镜，目标刚刚朝一个明显油滑轻佻的男人脸上泼了杯红酒。“你是说，她不喜欢油嘴滑舌的男人。”他语气里的幸灾乐祸连口音都掩不住。  
“去吧。”Napoleon拍了拍他的肩膀，好笑地说：“用苏联男人的魅力打动她。”  
“她要跳舞了。”Gaby拿着自己的望远镜。“是恰恰，Illya你可不会跳那个。”  
“我可以学。”Illya反驳。  
“你跳不好。”Napoleon没了望远镜，但从窃听耳机里传来的音乐判断，绝对是恰恰。  
Illya怒视他，“你会？”  
“会一点，但跳得不好。”Napoleon承认，从Illya手里拿回了望远镜。“跳舞对收讯的干扰较大，而且容易被人暗算。”  
“KGB曾经在舞会中用毒针杀人。”Illya说。  
“危险性相当高的社交运动。”  
“我也觉得。”Gaby说，“你根本不会跳舞。”她白了Illya一眼。  
“这工作不需要跳舞。”Illya反驳。  
Napoleon抬起了眉毛。  
Illya眼角余光扫到他的表情，怀疑地看了过去。Napoleon看了眼Gaby，又看向Illya，一脸的“你又踩雷区了”表情摇了摇头。  
“等会再说。”Illya勉强压下反驳，再次抓过Napoleon手里的望远镜。

*

“第二条小建议，”Napoleon在任务完成后瘫在沙发里，Illya瘫在另一张沙发里。Gaby早已一头栽倒在卧室床上，他们俩还得帮她脱高跟鞋并盖上被子，这次任务他们都没受什么伤真是奇迹。“偶尔承认你有做不到的事情，那可不会要了你的命。”  
Illya瞪着天花板，“我本来就能做到很多事。”  
“我是说偶尔，”Napoleon叹气，“向她承认你的一两个弱点。举个例子，我会向目标承认自己偏爱甜食，看到甜食就走不动路。”  
“你不喜欢甜食。”Illya皱眉。  
“我喜欢。”Napoleon说，露出一个对目标女性格外管用的，能展现他魅力的笑容。“我只是善于自控。”  
Illya打量了一下Napoleon状态优秀的身体线条，以流行的审美标准来看Cowboy相当……受欢迎。  
“女士们更喜欢坦然接受自己缺点的男人，Peril。”Napoleon从沙发里把自己撑了起来，“我要先用浴室。”

*

Gaby挽着Illya的手臂，向目标介绍他们是一对兄妹，同父异母 。目标很快和他们聊了起来，Illya今天状态颇佳，撒谎撒得面不改色，和目标聊着开游艇出海钓鱼的经验趣事。  
Gaby听了一会儿，Illya本来就有汽艇执照，游艇开起来差别不大，聊天颇有共同话题，还互相开起了玩笑。过了一会儿她借口去洗手间，把窃听器放好，补了点唇妆。  
回去的路上她说出口：“你今天表现不错，目标没有怀疑我们。”  
“我知道。”Illya下意识看了一眼Napoleon，Gaby在后视镜里瞧见了。  
“我们去哪吃饭？希望这时候还有餐馆开门。”她提议。  
Napoleon指了个方向，“我知道有一家。”  
“你总是知道。”Gaby开着他的玩笑。Illya心不在焉地整理着这次用到的工具，Gaby转着方向盘。

*

“你在给他建议？”Gaby低声问，“我觉得他现在的社交水准没那么容易摔家具了。”  
“没好到哪去。”Napoleon也低声承认。“Peril就那几个雷区，避开它们，剩下的社交问题也不少。”  
“冷场之王。”Gaby评价，“他的脸和身材拯救了大部分伪装任务。”  
“而Peril还经常说我肤浅。”Napoleon眨眼，“冒昧问一句，你们俩的进展如何？”  
“什么进展？”Gaby不明所以，看到Napoleon困惑的表情后想了几秒钟。“你是说我们……？”  
“不是吗？”Napoleon更困惑了。  
Gaby笑了，“一开始还有点可能，但是不，像Illya说的，我们不搭配。”  
“但我觉得他很喜欢你。”Napoleon谨慎地说。  
“不是那种喜欢。”Gaby解释，又想了想。“但我们还没说开这件事。”  
“或许再观望一段时间？”Napoleon建议。“最好不要太久，通常这段观察期在一个月到一个半月的时间内，对双方都比较合适。”  
“我觉得这行不太能长久。”Gaby说，看了看房间外面，Illya正在对付锅里的汤——她把Illya塞进厨房才找到机会和Napoleon聊这个。“不过好吧，你在这方面经验丰富。”她拍拍Napoleon，“听你的。”  
Napoleon笑了笑。  
“继续再给他点建议。”Gaby悄悄说，用手掩着嘴。“我还想看看他能不能再……你懂我的意思。”  
Napoleon点头，他确实懂。

*

屋外风雪交加，Gaby窝在那间豪华别墅里躲避寒冷，Napoleon和Illya则被困在了雪山上的中转站里。  
“山上随时可能出现暴风雪，”Illya清点完物资，“只有一条毯子。”  
“通常持续多久？”Napoleon拨旺壁炉。  
“在俄罗斯？几小时到几天不等，在这里应该差不多。”Illya不情愿地解释，“我们得一起睡。”  
Napoleon抬起眉毛。  
“否则容易冻僵。”Illya双手抱胸，“怎么？”  
简陋的晚餐（只有干粮）后他们不得不挤在一张不够大的毯子下面，换了几个姿势后，Illya摁住Napoleon，把他拧到自己身前，总算找到能把他长长的四肢安顿好的姿势了。  
“我得提醒你，Peril。”Napoleon没反抗，舒舒服服地靠着Illya放置好自己。“通常在第三次‘深入交流’的时候我才会和姑娘们这么干。”  
Illya刚放松了一点，最节省空间并最大效率利用毯子保暖的方式是他从背后圈住Napoleon，Cowboy块头不小，肌肉量也不小，至少还挺暖和……他想了想这句话。“你喜欢被女人从背后搂着睡？她们搂不住。”  
Napoleon大声叹了口气：“不，Peril，我是说被女人掌控全程。”  
Illya挪了挪自己的脸，这中转站可没有洗澡的地方，Napoleon脑袋上抹了太多发蜡，戳得挺不舒服。他把脸压在Napoleon颈侧，Napoleon稍微动了动，调整得更舒适一些。  
“这种是紧急情况。”Illya警告，但手脚已经自动寻找起了更暖和的地方，也就是Napoleon的小腿和腹部。“明天我们谁都不会提起这事。”  
Napoleon嘶地吸了口气。“你真不愧是来自西伯利亚的克格勃，手脚冷得像块冰。”他摸索着抓住Illya放在自己肚子上（隔着衬衫和羊毛背心）的双手。“我当然不会到处宣扬这种情形。”Illya被他抓着手指按摩，从手腕按揉到指尖，在毯子下很快温暖起来。“和人过夜却什么都没发生？太影响我的名声了。”  
Illya在Napoleon颈侧忍不住翻眼睛。  
他们半靠半躺在勉强凑出来的铺盖上裹着毯子，Illya后背抵着冷冰冰的墙面，毛衣和外套都不太顶用。Napoleon按摩了一会儿，Illya被搞得有点儿昏昏欲睡。  
“Peril.”Napoleon想起一件事。  
“干嘛。”  
“明天早上也不要提起男人的清晨小麻烦。”Napoleon提醒。  
“什么？——哦。”Illya的胯骨抵着Napoleon的屁股，通常情况下这可不止有一点尴尬。“紧急情况。”他强调。  
“那就行。”Napoleon回答，继续揉捏Illya的双手手指手掌。Illya见过他这么按摩自己的双手，显然盗贼的手需要各种养护。“如果我是Gaby，现在肯定被你勒得喘不过气了。”  
“我不会把手放在她身上的。”Illya强调，没忍住让语调里泄露出了一点点怒气，Cowboy这话就是在引战。他又挪了挪自己，躲开硬邦邦的发胶，不得不把脸贴在Cowboy脸上。  
“我和姑娘们还没这么亲热过呢。”Napoleon抱怨。  
“闭嘴睡觉。”Illya抗议。

*

半梦半醒间Illya突然被冷风灌醒了，他捞了一把，手指被Napoleon按住，被塞进毯子下面。  
“厕所。”Napoleon简单地解释。  
没了Napoleon当半个暖炉，Illya没几秒钟就完全清醒了，从窗外的光线强度来看，不光天没亮，风雪也还没停。他撑坐起来，用火钳给壁炉添了点木柴。  
Napoleon很快回来了，打着哈欠，身上还带着低温留下的凉意。Illya掀开一点毯子让他躺回来，手臂圈过对方的腰。  
是挺冷的。Illya咬着牙等这股寒冷被毯子和壁炉驱散。  
Napoleon又开始按揉他的手指了。Illya直接把下颚卡在他的锁骨凹陷那里，反正他已经这么睡了好几小时。暖意渐渐重新泛起，Illya快睡着时，Napoleon低声咕哝了句什么。  
“你说什么？”Illya也打了个哈欠。  
“你说梦话。”Napoleon听上去也快睡着了。“还是俄语的。”  
“我说了什么？”Illya在Napoleon颈窝里蹭了蹭，胡茬有点刺痒。“肯定不是机密消息。”  
“当然不。”Napoleon有点想笑，换成了俄语。“你说‘Gaby，蜂蜜不是这样加的’。”  
Illya想了想，这不光驱散了他的睡意，还让他想不出这是个什么梦境。  
“有种诡异的甜蜜感。”Napoleon称赞，好笑多过甜蜜。“你们俩。”  
Illya手上用力。  
“好吧。”Napoleon投降。“进展怎么样？”  
Illya在他背后耸肩。  
Napoleon沉默了一会儿。  
“Cowboy？”  
“什么，Peril？”  
“闭嘴睡你的觉。”

*

“这可是我见过的你们俩最灰头土脸的样子了。”Gaby取笑他们。谁叫他们摔进了泥坑呢。  
“等我能站起来我就毁掉你手上那个相机。”Napoleon喘着气申明。  
Illya瘫在地上，四肢张开像个特大号五角星。Napoleon看了看Illya，又看了看Gaby。这次任务中的那位老年女士对Illya格外感激，连她的侄女都对Illya青睐有加，Napoleon见识过Illya对待女性的温柔体贴，而Gaby和Illya之间又明显有火花存在。  
他们到现在都还没睡在一起堪称世界之谜。  
等他们终于能把自己拖进旅馆浴室打理干净后，Gaby把Illya拉到客厅沙发上，开始请教他这次任务中的一些问题。Illya一一回答，表情比面对Napoleon时柔和得多，而他对Gaby又比对其他女性柔和一些。一切都显而易见，他们对彼此颇有好感——Gaby也一有空就问Illya各种间谍知识，只要不涉及机密Illya几乎算得上是在用克格勃的方式训练她。  
所以是哪里不对？哪个细节上不够合拍？Napoleon见过终成眷属的间谍夫妇，他们都对未来可能的结局心知肚明，但那可没能阻止他们交换戒指。  
Illya教Gaby既耐心又严格，Gaby哀嚎着他比Waverly更像魔鬼教练。Napoleon给自己倒了杯酒，思索着要不要推他们一把——有相当程度的可能性，Illya会一拳揍飞他然后警告Napoleon不要插手自己和Gaby之间的事。  
Gaby搞清楚了几个细节，抬起头看到Napoleon站在柜边喝酒：“Solo？”  
“怎么了？”  
Gaby歪头看了看他，“你——”她想了想，“你可能需要点放松时间。”  
Illya也看向他，表情远没有之前面对Gaby时那么愉快了。  
他可真好懂。Napoleon想。  
“我想也是。”Illya嘲讽。他们互相嘲讽早就成了习惯，但此刻Napoleon并不想听他们俩的理解与讽刺。  
“请允许我今晚退场。”Napoleon做了个舞台剧式的花哨手势，逗乐了Gaby。她摆手让他出门猎艳，Napoleon进入自己的卧室更换衣物，为今晚可能遇见的陌生女性做准备。可能Napoleon的确需要透口气，困在CIA的十五年刑期里太久了，现在他又被困在两位明显会成为一对的搭档身边，大概连耶稣都会想走开几天放松一下。  
Illya盯着他的眼神比往常多了点怀疑，Napoleon出门时那视线仍有如实质般钉在他背后。

*

“不，Cowboy。”Illya反对，“这条领带不能搭那件西装。”  
Napoleon看了看那条深蓝波点领带，另一只手是深灰条纹西装。“我用这条搭过那件蓝条西装。”  
“灰色不行。”Illya坚持，“相信我，你得换掉衬衫，还得换一条领带。”  
Napoleon露出了不确定的表情，Illya看着觉得有趣，Cowboy很少有这个反应。通常Napoleon在他的领域内都无往不利自信满满，偶尔他不确定情况Illya又能解决问题时，他的反应总是让Illya稍许放松了些——  
“等等。”Illya想起件事，“这就是你说的‘偶尔向对方展露弱点’。”  
Napoleon这回露出了些许惊讶。“我向你保证，Peril，我没在你和Gaby身上用过任何这一类社交技巧。”他严肃地解释，Illya不由自主地被他感染——Cowboy极少如此正式。  
“但你告诉我了这些。”Illya找到了切入点，如果Cowboy自己没这么干过，他也没必要提醒Illya修改和Gaby的相处方式。  
“那是因为你和Gaby寻求的相处目标不同。”Napoleon放下衣物，“爱情与婚姻中大多充满了欺骗与美化，工作搭档则无需粉饰自我。”  
“但这就是导致了婚姻破裂的真相。”Illya指出问题所在。“双方都美化了自己，努力成为符合对方要求的形象，直到他们在相处中暴露真实面目——对方无法接受，这才导致了恋人分手和婚姻失败。”  
“想要有美满的婚姻，就得学会视而不见。”Napoleon说，“这是句名言。”  
“但那并不合逻辑。”Illya坚持。“除非双方一开始就以真面目示人。”  
Napoleon看向那一排领带。  
“灰蓝色那条。”Illya建议。  
Napoleon拣出那条和西装比了比，转向了衬衫。“有一个关键的盲点。”他挑出两件衬衫，Illya想了想指出其中一件。“不是每个人都爱你原本的样子。”  
Illya皱眉，Napoleon说得很明白，如果人人都能爱上别人的本来面目，那Illya早就会是最受欢迎的间谍特工了。  
“男孩们。”Gaby敲了敲房门，他们俩看起来有点不大对劲。“好了没？快把西装换好，我们得出发了。”

*

“我觉得我们得把话说清楚。”Gaby挖着碟子里的冰淇淋。“Illya，我很喜欢你，我想你也知道我们之间有点感觉。”  
Illya盯着面前的饮料杯，“你替我点了加冰可可和香草冰淇淋球？”  
“不吃给我。”Gaby伸手。  
Illya拿起了勺子。  
“你有比‘有点感觉’更多的……你知道。”Gaby比划了一下。Illya刚吃了一口，停下来等着她说完。  
果然很Illya，而且这反应肯定没有Solo指点。Gaby继续说下去：“你在任务中追求目标的时候技巧不错，我觉得如果你有更多点感觉，可能就采取行动了。”  
Illya想了想，“苏联式的追求方式不太一样。”  
“所以是文化差异？”Gaby怀疑地反驳。  
Illya想了一会儿，“不。”他继续吃。“克格勃没规定外派特工不能恋爱结婚。”  
“要么我们都在等对方走出下一步，要么我们就没有更多了。”Gaby耸肩，也接着吃冰淇淋。“这么想想，Solo的方式反而更简单纯粹。”  
“Cowboy那样可没法找到合适的恋人。”Illya咕哝。  
“也许就有一个姑娘正喜欢这样的Solo。”Gaby想着，“英俊的男人总是有更多机会，如果他还擅长社交？那就更多机会乘上十倍。”  
Illya看上去有点怀疑这是否能成真，他耸耸肩，用勺子把冰淇淋切碎和可可饮料混在一起。  
“Solo可能没告诉过你。”Gaby吮着勺子，Illya从冷饮上抬起视线。“在那些技巧之外，别人第一眼就能决定是否喜欢你，技巧只是辅助。”她单手撑着下巴。“我挺喜欢原本的Illya，少砸点家具就更好了。”  
Illya想了想，最终决定放弃这个话题。“我可以把Cowboy说的那些技巧用在工作上。”

*

Napoleon被Illya拖了出来，然后Illya跟着栽倒在Gaby的车后座上，两个大块头特工都倒下了，Gaby一路猛踩油门，爆炸产生的烟雾粉尘没把他们都呛死真是个奇迹。  
他们在U.N.C.L.E.名下的医院住了一星期，差点把肺咳出来。Illya在病床上百无聊赖一直下棋，Napoleon倒是趁机让护士帮忙夹带了不少书籍杂志进来，Gaby瓜分走了一半。  
“不，不，甜菜根不是这么放的，你的做法根本不对。”Illya抗议，“得等汤煮开了之后放甜菜根。”  
“那样只会保留颜色。”Napoleon反对。“甜菜的味道会掩盖其他食材的味道。”  
Gaby从杂志上抬起视线，医生只说他们需要静养兼观察肺部状况，还把他们三个安排在了一间病房，但照这个进展来看Napoleon和Illya根本不可能静得下来。  
不过Illya看起来倒是心情不错，远比和Gaby在一起时情绪起伏更频繁，几乎Napoleon提出随便什么建议他都得争辩苏联的处理方法更好，然后他们就吵个没完没了。医生可能都快被他们气出了高血压。  
等医生终于受不了把他们赶出医院后，Waverly也放了他们几天假。Napoleon带他们去了一处风景绝佳的野外别墅散心，甚至还有私人海滨浴场，偌大的新月形沙滩上只有他们三个。  
Gaby毫不客气地抱着一个救生圈在海水里扑腾，发誓要学会更多游泳技巧。Napoleon捡起树枝点燃篝火，声称晚上要进行野外烧烤。Illya换上轻薄的亚麻罩衫，看起来和平时很不一样，在沙滩上随意散步，盯着Gaby的游泳进展，她还不得不向两人大声宣布自己不会淹死，才终于把Illya赶走去给Napoleon帮忙。  
鉴于是在安全假期内，晚餐后Illya总算放开克制被Gaby灌了大半瓶伏特加和别墅酒柜里随便什么酒，醉得东倒西歪，靠坐在沙发边的地板上。苏联人是个安静的醉鬼，既不会傻笑也不会发酒疯，连脸上的表情都没多少变化。  
Napoleon看上去也喝醉了，Gaby自己也有点上头：“我得说——”她说英语时不自觉地冒出了德语口音。“我更喜欢现在这样。”  
“和Peril是搭档？”Napoleon问。  
Solo总是这么敏锐。Gaby撇嘴，点头，“他很可爱，但是——嗝，我们没有更多感觉了，抱歉。”她对Napoleon说。  
“你无需道歉。”Napoleon笑了，看向Illya，戳了戳他的肩膀。Illya从发呆中惊醒：“有工作了？”他口音浓重地咕哝。  
“没有，你喝醉了。”Napoleon听上去挺开心，又戳了戳他，Gaby也戳他，Illya抗拒地挥了挥手，然后朝Napoleon的方向歪倒了。  
“嘿，坐直。”Napoleon提醒，撑住明显平衡不对的Illya。  
“你说得对。”Illya承认，抓住Napoleon肩膀稳了稳自己，但马上又栽倒了下去，这回他干脆伸展胳膊揽住了Napoleon的肩头。“屋子在晃，我肯定喝醉了。”  
“一个知道自己喝醉的克格勃醉鬼。”Napoleon大笑，任由Illya把他当成沙发靠着。Gaby抱着酒瓶看他们俩歪歪倒倒地撑着对方，Solo低头看了看Illya乱糟糟的金发，吹了一口气，一撮金发飘了起来。  
“走开。”Illya皱眉，挥着另一只空闲的手。“幼稚的美国人。”  
“幼稚的苏联人还拿我当沙发。”Napoleon反驳。Illya挪动着，坐得更直些，现在他的脑袋和Napoleon一样高了。  
Illya眉毛皱得更紧了，他盯着Napoleon的脸足足看了三秒钟，然后靠近了一点。“你闻起来不错，”Illya嗅了嗅Napoleon的脖子，Napoleon看起来有点懵，Illya抬起头。“是我带来的苏联肥皂味儿，Cowboy。”  
“……我乐于尝试新事物？”Napoleon困惑地眨眼。“它闻起来不错，我就用了。”  
Illya双手捧住了Napoleon的脸，响亮地在他左右各亲了一下。“用苏联产品的都是好同志，美国人！”他宣布，又严肃地宣称：“这是非常正式，非常严肃的苏联礼节。你们美国人从来不，从来不——”他卡壳了。  
“从来不这么干。”Napoleon补完了。Gaby盯着他们俩看，哦等等Napoleon是脸红了吗？这两个蠢货都醉得不轻。  
“我还欠你一次。”Illya宣布，胳膊揽着Napoleon，随着他挥手的动作两人都摇来晃去，Gaby现在百分百确定他们都把她给忘了。“你想要什么？”他对Napoleon露出笑容（这看起来已经有点惊悚了），Napoleon观察了他一会儿（Gaby确信连Solo现在都被酒精掌控了脑子），Illya看起来能答应Napoleon的任何要求。  
“我要留着等关键时刻用。”Napoleon的脑子目前肯定比Illya多一点，他还伸手拍了拍Illya的脸——嘿！Gaby在内心抗议，当初她喝醉后扇Illya耳光，Illya可没现在这种傻乎乎把脸蹭进Napoleon手里的反应——难怪Illya平时不肯喝酒，她的相机呢？  
Gaby爬了起来，在摇摇晃晃的平衡中去拿他们放在柜子上的相机，拍了一大堆证据后又回到了沙发前的地板上。Illya已经完全把Napoleon当成了枕头，而一样醉的Solo估计也没觉得有什么不对。  
“你们俩完蛋了。”Gaby等了一会儿，发现他们俩居然真这么睡死过去，这句话就从她嘴里自己溜了出来，还是德语。

*

Gaby醒来的时候发现自己睡在沙发上，怀里抱着相机，身上还盖着条毯子。沙发周围的酒瓶都消失了，浴室里有水声，而别墅里闻起来有一股浓浓的新鲜咖啡味儿。  
“上午好。”Napoleon端着咖啡走过来，除了还有点红血丝的眼睛泄露了宿醉以外看起来不错，没上发蜡的卷发还有点乱。“咖啡？”  
Gaby撑坐起来，有点宿醉的头疼，但还能忍受。她接过了咖啡杯，“有早餐吗？”  
“有蛋卷和面包。”Napoleon回答。“今天继续游泳？”  
“当然。”Gaby赞同，“我今天绝对要把Illya拖下水，加入我吗？”  
Napoleon眨眼，往厨房走去。  
Gaby连喝了几口咖啡才想起来昨晚他们干的好事，赶快检查相机——胶卷还在，不管她昨晚拍成什么样，那都是相当有力的决定性证据。Solo和Illya这回欠她欠大了。  
她把胶卷藏进自己的行李里，端着杯子走到厨房门边。Napoleon正在给烤面包抹果酱。  
“你要哪一种？”他随意地问。  
“橙子。”Gaby回答，双手捧着杯子。“Solo.”  
“什么事？”Napoleon看向她，看起来毫无破绽，但Gaby已经从他们俩那里学了足够多东西，早就知道如何看穿他们的真实情绪。从Solo那一句“不知为什么感觉开枪不太合适”她就该看出端倪了，但之后发生的事谁知道呢？  
“现在看来，是你需要我的建议了。”Gaby肩膀倚着门框，冲Napoleon眨了眨眼睛。“要帮把手吗？”

END


End file.
